


Carol of the Bells

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [60]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Classical Music, Gen, Music, Trans-Siberian Orchesta, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't mind that Q listens to rock music. He just wishes that the Quartermaster would play some tasteful music during the holidays.</p><p>So he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> "Can a classical-music-listener!Bond and a rock-music-listener!Q get along? I say they can’t. So you’ll have to convince me they can :) I would like it if its around X-mas like 24th evening :)" —meinposhbastard

James swore, if Q played that _damn_ rock music one more time, he would purposely break every piece of equipment the Quartermaster ever gave him.

It wasn’t so much that James minded that Q enjoyed rock music. People _were_ entitled to their own tastes, after all. But damnit, it was Christmas time; it was not the time for loud and unruly music.

It didn’t help that every time James walked into Q’s office, the offending music would be playing full blast on the office speakers. James hadn’t heard a single Christmas tune, let alone a lovely instrumental rendition.

Call James a purist, but he preferred his music to be comprised of more than just an electic guitar and provocative lyrics. He happened to _like_ hearing the melody of violins and flutes while accompanied by the undertones of bass clarinets and cellos. The intricate masterpiece of each song was something James could appreciate.

Apparently, Q could not. The Quartermaster had heard James listening to favorite rendition of “O Christmas Tree” and had complained about how “boring” the music was.

Well, James could hardly ignore a challenge like that, now could he?

It had taken him a while to get into Q’s computer. In all actuality, it took him a while to convince a minion to help him get into Q’s computer. No doubt the poor minion was terrified that his boss would find out about what he had done.

But no matter, James had access to Q’s computer, and he knew exactly what to do.

The fact it was Christmas Eve when James’s plan would bear fruit was only an added bonus.

James made sure to be in Q branch when Q went to start his music like he did every morning. The look of complete confusion on his face as the sound of violins filled the room was magic to James.

“What the hell is this?” Q frowned, trying to stop the music from playing on his computer. That had been the _real_ chore for the minion and James, hiding the music file somewhere Q wouldn’t look.

Q nearly jumped again when he heard an electric guitar join in the orchestral rendition of “Carol of the Bells,” then proceeded to stare at his computer for the duration of the song.

It was almost too much for James, he desperately tried to stop his smirk with a hand over his mouth.

Of course, Q wasn’t falling for it. “You did this, didn’t you?” He pouted, “What the hell was that”

There was something about the way Q was pouting that made James suspect that Q was more annoyed about someone getting one over on him than he was about the actual song. “That, my dear Quartermaster, was Trans-Siberian Orchestra.” He smirked, “I thought you could use some “boring music” on Christmas Eve.”

By now, Q had noticed there was another song playing. In truth, James had put an entire playlist of Christmas hits on Q’s computer, just for the occasion.

Q rolled his eyes, “Don’t you have somewhere to be on Christmas Eve, 007?”

James chuckled, “I might.” He gave Q a wink as he turned on his heel, “Merry Christmas, Q.”

As he left, James couldn’t help but noticed how Q hadn’t asked him how to stop the music. And, it might have just been him, but the music might have gotten a bit louder.


End file.
